Bow
The Bow is a weapon featured in Red Dead Redemption 2 and Red Dead Online. The bow cannot be customized and its condition cannot degrade. Description When used by a skilled archer, the Bow can be a deadly and accurate weapon at range, with many types of arrows able to be crafted. Whether using Small Game Arrows to hunt squirrels or the Dynamite arrow to make a bold statement, the Bow has been the weapon of choice for generations. This weapon can use Regular, Improved, Small Game, Poison, Fire and Dynamite arrows.In-game description. Acquisition In Red Dead 2, the weapon is provided at the beginning of "The Aftermath of Genesis". In Red Dead Online, the bow is available for purchase at any Gunsmith or through the on-hand Wheeler, Rawson and Co. Catalog once the player reaches Rank 14. Characteristics The bow is a ranged weapon capable of shooting arrows. It is an effective weapon for careful hunting, as the arrows' damage against animals allows the player to preserve their organs and valuables in a better condition in comparison to firearms. Furthermore, the bow allows the player the option of being silent when entering heavily fortified bases and features a variety of arrows that suit most needs. Arrows * Improved Arrows: A more damaging version of the regular arrow. They must be crafted and are very useful against both large and massive game. * Small Game Arrows: A craftable arrow type that is used to cause less damage to an animal. Primarily used for hunting small game where a regular arrow would cause too much damage. Well-placed shots with these arrows can be used against some medium game as well. In Red Dead Online, the pamphlet to craft these arrows can be bought at a Fence. * Poison Arrow: A craftable arrow type coated in poison (specifically Oleander Sage). One hit to an animal's vital area and the poison will quickly kill the animal. Even if the arrow misses the vital area, the poison still continues weakening an injured animals, causes it to eventually collapse and die. They are very effective against larger game as they cause heavy (and usually fatal) damage without damaging pelts. The poison arrow is also particularly useful in fending off highly aggressive predators like wolves and cougars, as they will immediately stop attacking players after being shot. Poison arrows can be used effectively against humans as well. The pamphlet to craft these arrows can be bought at a Fence. * Fire Arrow: A craftable arrow designed to set grass, wood, or long-range targets on fire. They are not useful for hunting but are good for humans. The pamphlet to craft these arrows can be bought at a Fence. * Dynamite Arrow: A craftable arrow with a light stick of Dynamite tied to it. Dynamite arrows are an excellent source of long-range damage while being able to remain hidden. They are very useful against Legendary Animals since their pelts can't be damaged, attacking hostile caravans, or attacking large groups of enemies. The pamphlet to craft these arrows can be bought at a Fence. Trivia * Players need to pull the bow string for a steady aiming. However, this action will consume stamina bar, thus limiting the length of time for players to continue pulling the string. * Due to its limited range and low speed of arrows, the bow is considerably less effective against a moving target. To resolve this, players can use Dead Eye Targeting. * The arrow, excluding Fire Arrow and Dynamite Arrow, is retrievable. * As the bow's condition will not be degraded in any situations, it is a logical weapon for players to have equipped if they must wade through waist-high water or swamps for a long period of time. Gallery RDR 2 First Look 11.jpg|Close-up of the Bow in-game Bow RD2 Compendium.png|Photo shown in compendium Rdr2_HUNTING_BOW_online_pro.jpg|Online Protagonist aiming Bow Bow-and-arrows.jpg|Bow HUD icon References See also * Sacred Bow, a weapon featured in Red Dead Revolver. Navigation de:Bogen es:Arco it:Arco fr:Arc Category:Weapons in Redemption 2 Category:Weapons in Red Dead Online